Talk:Shroud of Silence
This seems a tad weak. An elite version of Blackout that disables your skills for three times as long.--Spawn 10:07, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :Not really, it only disables your spells. So you can still attack with skills. Assassin Spells are few and far between where an elementalist is most likely running ALL spells. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 10:13, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::Try facing the Thorn Wolves who use it. They are brutal. Silence the monk, chop up the ele. End of story. --Karlos 11:52, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :::Contemp ftw. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:03, 5 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Contempt you mean ^^ gaze of contempt then this *grin* Oh wait even better, this then expunge enchants, since your spells are already recharging. So.. arcane echo, expunge, and after disable ends shroud again :)(Not a fifty five 03:53, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::If you use a non-spell after AE you lose AE. Also, Rapta did mean contem. Contemplation of purity, to remove this hex. --Fyren 03:59, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Oh I know he meant contemplation :P. And I just wordered the wrong, arcane, shroud, expunge etc. (Not a fifty five 08:21, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::::Actually, if you used gaze of contempt, then this, you couldn't remove this hex with contemplation of purity.--15pxWindjammer 00:42, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::I think he was talking about a combo Gaze of Contempt + Shroud of Silence.Alea 19:55, 19 August 2007 (CDT) shouts and silence... Just makes me wonder... How comes shouts are not affected by silence. :BECAUSE...uhh it's a shroud therefore... crap, IDK. Check out Aeson for a similiar case.-Onlyashadow 08:31, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Because Shroud of Silence disables only SPELLS. --Nyc Elite 12:06, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::He means that considering the name, they should be disabled by this.--Devils Apprentice 19:57, 25 January 2007 (CST) mesmers? I don't get this: "If used with an A/Me or Me/A, you can take advantage of the fact that it does not disable signets or attacks.". Why mesmers in particular? Whichever the other class is, the character can still use attacks, signets, shouts, preparations, chants, echoes, traps, stances, rituals, glyphs and forms - anything on his skillbar thad does not say spell. I can understand that it's mostly useless for elementalists and necros, who are very much dependant on spells, but what's wrong with A/R with some Tiger's Fury, or A/W with "Watch Yourself!"? - Amadan 03:18, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :) I would say blackout. These two go very well together. Shroud someone. Then blackout another, since all your spells are already disabled. Shroud expunge blackout *cackle* (Not a fifty five 03:28, 22 September 2006 (CDT)) :Removed the note since the general aspect of it was a little too obvious and the Me/A and A/Me thing as mentioned was strange. --Fyren 03:47, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Skill Icon Anyone else see someone vomiting?--Salamandra 20:02, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :I can see where you get vomit but I'm pretty sure it's a cloth or maybe even a shroud over someones mouth to keep them silent :P [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 11:18, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Good Skill Great for spikes in TA. GG [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) :Man this skill kills in RA. Shut down the monk and rip up the team. Any other arena this doesnt work as well, as you'll probably have more than one monk, but in RA with generally one monk per group this skill is godly...-70.23.85.212 03:01, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Expertise So, who's volunteering to put that note on every: *ranger skill *attack *Binding Ritual *touch skill? --Shadowcrest 22:45, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Prwnd RT :P --Shadowcrest 22:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, nice one. -- 22:51, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Nerf 1...3 seconds? WTF? This was one of my favourite skills, and now it'a almost as good as a non-elite skill... I reeeally hope they lower the recharge... :Yeah...this skill was good, not overpowered. Intensegandalf 20:26, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :The skill was balanced, now its just bad. 3 seconds of not casting spells..???sigh Gorbachev116 21:08, 6 March 2008 (UTC) -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 20:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Ahh taki you should calm down. Anet may change it back after further testing. Intensegandalf 20:38, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well you should know that I bought GW:EN today after careful thinking for about 1 month (I'm not very rich), just to receive a huge slap in my face by ANet as a reward for buying their addon.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 20:42, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::But you can't cap Shroud of Silence in EotN? [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 20:43, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No, I had it before, and now it's useless, hell, even Shock is infinitely better now. One simple knockdown is better than a goddamn elite, this is ridiculous now, revert ANet, and do so FAST. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 20:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Should be something like 4-6 seconds duration, and 20ish recharge. 85.81.126.123 20:58, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why? It was easy to remove or survive..It didn't need a nerf I play a monk in pvp mostly and I have never had a problem with sins using this...Even 2 sins together using this is still easy to survive..(And heal) :::::::Exactly, this didn't need nerfing whatsoever, 85.81.126.123's buff proposal isnt that bad but I still prefer the old version.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 21:05, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I gotta Agree with Taki here. This was an awesome skill, and It got hit undeservedly. But still, it'll be patched right back up, Izzy likes to crush to dust ant rebuild. :::::::::Fun fact: ANY knockdown skill is better than this. Seb2net 22:19, 6 March 2008 (UTC) lol, I'm sad to say this, but you're right. me want no recharge on this skill if it's going to stay like this... :Another fun fact: Blackout > This 70.176.211.246 22:31, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Nothing bad about blackout though, shutting down warriors during a spike, or even using it to slow down their spike is kind of useful. So yes, Blackout>this The nerfbat smacked this one hard. They can't cast spells for 3 seconds, and you can't for 15. Not worth it now. 76.89.81.150 00:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Holy hell, Izzy must have been in a very bad, sin-hating mood. Chances are they are going to revert it for being a piece of garbage Elite now. Lord of the Yoshis 00:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) NO, this was my FAVORITE sin elite, since they mostly suck, with all the sin nerfs this was one of the ONLY skills I could rely on for a 4 skill combo, and now even its gone >_< Lame, it was perfectly balanced as it was >.>; Revert plz. Vainity And Sorrow 01:02, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Its like a wimpy version of a knockdown...That takes up your elite-24.16.45.133 02:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::This was not hit by a nerfbat... this was hit by a nerfnuke. -- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 02:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::They are probably going to reduce recharge, remove the spell disabling conditon or readjust the lenght... just like they will do with a majority of necro skills they buffed. Big Bow 06:52, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hopefully. This skill was easy to counter with Holy Veil... unless someone stripped it before (like it happened to me). This skill is now crap... compared to Wail of Doom. J Striker 06:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Even compared to Mending, and that says a LOT. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 12:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::True, but this skill disables Mending (A/Mo). Thus, this skill is a great way to stop oneself from using it. J Striker 12:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think this skill must've caught a case of teh suckz0rz --Gimmethegepgun 19:51, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Izzy got his butt stomped in TA by a team with sins rotating Shroud of Silence on him. He was very pissy about getting pwned so hard, so he nerfed it. He will get over it in a week or so and change it back. LAWL LAWL 30 sec recharge for wut...2 shut down a caster for 3 sec? GG 62.45.141.92 18:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) IDEA: let this "izzy" person win in future, mm'kay? ::Just wait till izzy's period is over. --74.171.70.24 05:34, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Another elite bites the dust. Completely unusable now. :::: Agreed, this is total whack. 3 seconds of shutdown against shutting your own spells down for 15 seconds, it's laughable. To make this one work you need to make *very specific* skill chains and would probably only be effective in 1vs1 situations where your opponent has no chance of simply running away. Combine this with interrupts after it wears off, you might even be able to kill a monk. Lol what a lame elite! PuppetX 18:25, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Who wouldn't run away in 1v1? 18:27, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: "Just wait till Izzy's period's over." LOL!!!!...I agree Toxin 10:36, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Sbp : It's no longer an elite . 30 sec / 10 mana , 2 duration omfg ? A.Net should stop fucking Update on ASSASSIN's skills , it's my main char and I can't play it now . Where is the pleasure .Look at Necromancer skills , now it's a kiling spree character . Sad I don't even use this skill and I think it's been overnerfed. 1) It's an _elite_. 2) There are many counters for this which are also useful in other situations. Plenty of PvP monks already use holy veil and contemplation of purity. IF (big if) that's still not good enough just make one of the more expensive (energy/time) hex removal spells a skill, or buff a signet. As for necros, they've had some nasty nerfs too. And I don't feel the urge to start a pve paragon :). 218.111.44.35 11:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) If there is anything remotely good from this nerf, it's that they made Thorn Wolves suck now. See top of talk. *goes Urgoz farming* --image:Xiukuro.png 'Xiu Kuro' (talk) 03:39, 16 March 2008 (UTC) 3 Days It's been 3 days since doom day, and nothing's changed, so I say: -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 18:14, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :This skill was pure BS in arena play, if your healer doesn't have holy veil before it is cast the healer stands 0% chance against a timed spike. It was OP, get over it.-- 18:19, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Holy Veil, Contemplation of Purity, a second character with Hex Removal, another healer, a protective enchantment beforehand (Kinetic Armor, Guardian, Shield of Absorption), it's all fine. In conclusion I'd like to say: "Learn 2 Monk" and "This is an ELITE skill" and "I will just use a warrior knockdown which lasts 3 seconds aswell". G'day sir. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 18:24, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::It could disable all spells for 9 seconds. No healer could save themselves from 9 seconds of damage even with SoA, guardian, Prot spirit, ect against a decent sin and maybe a bit of dmg from someone else. I'm not talking in the "elite" areas of pvp where theres multple healers either... :::Sins everywhere get pissy when their OP abilities finally get nerfed, and they always deny that it was to strong, if it wasn't then it wouldn't of been nerfed. Izzy is a moron but not stupid enough to kill a skill this badly without good reasons, and they were justified. -- 18:31, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Assassins have been getting killed for quite a few updates, slowly, and painfully. It's fine that they nerf the overpowered skills (like this), but they need to be given something to compensate. One of the few assassin builds that is still remotely viable is a shatter-sin, which is more or less irrelevant, because blockway meta also was nerfed. Nerf assassins' spike, whatever, just give the class an alternative.--Powersurge360 18:36, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Honestly though. I was just vanquishing in Raisu Palace and the Shiro'ken Assassins there use this. It stopped my from casting 1 spell and then it was gone. I never even had the time to notice that the hex was in place before it was gone. The only reason I found out was because it said so when I tried to cast my spell. Stopping an ele from casting 1 spell i snot a very good use of a skill, just use any other interrupt instead. Winterbay 07:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) I don't know what they're thinking, freaking playing with us like this, I mean just look at what they did to Power Leak only to infuriate people just to revert it a few days afterwards. You obviously don't mean to do this ANet, so stop fooling around with your players please. Zulu Inuoe 18:38, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow, somehow when looking through the update notes i was too fixated on the other ridiculous nerfs to notice this. ''three seconds, with a thirty second recharge and it disables your spells for five times as long as the targets. They should either of just changed the functionality or deleted this, this is just an insult - any knockdown skill is superior to this now.--Cobalt | Talk 19:14, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Also: Blackout Seb2net 07:45, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Basically, this skill has become as useless as "Incoming!". The best thing to do would give it an inbetween range. Perhaps 1..5..6 seconds? Also, they nerf this skill into extinction, yet they give necro's an uber imba skill in the form of Wail of Doom? -- Sk8 (T) 10:54, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Trying not to sound like a 40 year old t hat lives in his mom's basement (xP) but I'm a caster! The recent sin nerfs were greatly needed! Thei are still plenty of sin builds that completly own my casters in all forms of PvP, if this was the only one you were relying on maybe you should learn how to sin Taki. I've even, still, be owned on my mesmer by a sin with no conditions, hexes, and used flurry they he was still that powerful! Also A-net players are rangers btw...They can cause almost all condtions, have great blocking skills, have strong bow and pet attacks, interrupt q-q, and can bring another person into your team (a pet, without any skills they can do like 30-50 damage per attack...certainly replaces that wammo xD) and they are ranged. Paragons/WarriorParas I can handle but you got a good ranger on you bleh :x might as well not even try Lost-Blue 12:48, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::But not like this. NO. All these skills are now better than this skill. Shroud of Silence needed a 'slight' adjustment, but definately not this 1..3 crap. Unless there exists some kind of build which kills a Monk in 2 and ½ seconds (let me know plx). J Striker 12:53, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well i play midline casters and even i can see that this update was misguided. Anet should never nerf a usuable skill to the point of being useless. If a skill is overpowered (which admittedly this was, but not overused) they should either change the functionality or delete it. Also, i know a build that can kill a monk in under 1 second...but it only works if they are a 55 ¬_¬ --Cobalt | Talk 16:31, 12 March 2008 (UTC) o_O As luck would have it, I coincidentally played in American ABs just to have following happen to me: thumb|left I am bewildered. (ofc he didn't answer anymore on the last panel) -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 23:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Ouch, never gonna change it... :'( This was the only skill I could wtfpwn an unprotected monk with, looks like I'm going back to Shadow Form in AB and RA. O.o -Mike 20:36, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Atleast the dipshit STFU as soon as u said KD is superior. He prob realized, "OH FUCK! He's right! But I'm IZZY! I'm gay doh doh doh dah dah dah! Toxin 22:10, 13 March 2008 (UTC) '' "Atleast the dipshit STFU as soon as u said KD is superior. He prob realized, "OH FUCK! He's right! But I'm IZZY! I'm gay doh doh doh dah dah dah!" '' oh dear...--Cobalt | Talk 16:06, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Wut? Excessively crude? I can cool it down. Toxin 21:07, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::watch your mouth. No need to be personal about it, and your language is rather unneccessary. I agree it is underpowered, but previously it was extremely overpowered, I would like to see a medium. Anyway, nice screenies :) Coruskane 15:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Honestly, I never liked this skill much, but it is... never... going to be used now. Compared to a spell like, say... Gust... Wich causes 3 second knockdown, for 5 energy, at range, with mild damage extra, no spell disable, 1/3 the recharge time... Need I go on? All you need to make it work is a water (or earth) hex prior, and a minimum of 4 air magic, wich is quite easy to attain. Plus, this just makes them unable to cast spells, unlike a knockdown, wich prevents any skills (except instant-cast skills such as shouts) and movement in general. Plus, KD prevention is more rare than hex removal, and there are even non-spell hex removal skills.. >.> Signet of removal, purge signet, and CoP. Not that you'd really need to remove it, you can just treat it like an inferior 3-second knockdown. Heck, a warrior with stonefist insignia and Shove is far better than this. Less disable, shorter recharge, less energy.76.175.145.118 ::::Heck, you can get similar results by using Dark Prison or Shadow Fang followed by Iron Palm and possibly entangling asp. From there you could continue on to Mantis Touch (for an offhand) and Vampiric Assault for a dual, followed by signet of toxic shock and signet of deadly corruption (or impale).... Waaiiiitaminute.... WTF I just realized, while I thought about the fact that Izzy was a Necro. Newly-buffed Wail of DOOM anyone? that lasts for 4 seconds, with 10 recharge, at range, and 0 in all attributes is as effective as not being able to cast spells, as long as you add a cover hex quickly to ensure it isn't removed. -.- Izzy must hate Assassins and Love Necros. Or maybe he's just trying to make Necros get the best of everything. A superior form of Draw Conditions... The most unique thing of any class, 1 energy-costing skills... I thought Masochism covered for the cost of skills when they had health sacrifice, but apparently I was wrong, Rather than having Soul Reaping as energy gain, Izzy just wants Necros to have Reliable energy and Superior forms of skills that other classes have. 76.175.145.118 :::::Well, I can't say I don't like the changes to the Necro, although I haven't really tried WoD. When it came to PvP, you couldn't always rely on Soul Reaping for energy management, but now you pretty much can. Plus, I love the newly buffed Foul Feast. But, I think what they were trying to do is up Soul Reaping while balancing Deadly Arts, because Wail of Doom and Shroud of Silence have similar lengths and effects (although SoS only works on spells), but SoS is completely inferior to WoD due to the Recharges, disabling effect and the fact that you can shutdown amy foe with it. Maybe I should make a N/A with WoD and a couple skills from Deadly Arts. XD -Mike 11:08, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Somone doesnt like necros? =P —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hrrmpf, everyone talks about how WoD is so OP now, I wish they never "buffed" it, 10+ seconds of attacker hate(disabled skills) > 3 seconds of weak skills. I loved using WoD, boring now tho....-- 17:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The thing with WoD which made it seem somewhat inferior to other elites, is because of Disarm. Disarm doesn't last it's full duration, but it uses a similar concept as the old WoD. -Mike 19:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Apparently Izzy is biased toward the classes he enjoys playing at the time. As can seen on his picture, the poor guy is in no position to make valid judgements about balancing gameplay, as is evident in his incapability to balance his calory intake. "AHhhh pizza! Feels good! Lets take two! I don't care about the consequences! Ahhhhhhh just got pwnd by Shroud of silence!!! BOogers!! Lets nerf it to little bits with a big :P I don't care about the consequences! I am the Wizard of Izz!!" bwehh. PuppetX 16:34, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well obviously. That's why monks rarely get touched. 222.153.231.53 21:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) You can't really call the Deadly arts deadly now, they've nearly all been nerfed ...... 81.129.13.221 19:58, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :I vote to change deadly arts to "I want to be a caster!" arts. -- '[[User:Lann|Lann']] 02:39, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nah, "Deadly Magic" would already be enough to make the connection to "Death Magic" and Necromancers, which this line seems to be made for lol! -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 22:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::LOL! PuppetX, I wanna bang your comment...ugh! yea! ugh!Toxin 01:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Petition For Buff in Usability for SoS Let's anyone who thinks SoS should receive a buff to make it a worthwhile skill sign his or her name here. If you support, cite why you do, and if you disagree also cite why. /agree. It doesn't deserve to go extinct because of Izzy's nerfbat, so increase duration until it isn't overpowered or LAME. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.205.38.234 ( ) 18:13, 13 April 2008. :See Isaiah's Talk Page to voice complaints --Powersurge360 18:17, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I proposed a change along these lines, with attributes set at 0...12...15: 10 energy, 3/4 cast, 25 recharge. Elite Hex Spell. All of your Spells are disabled for 12 seconds. For 3...6...8 seconds, the next spell cast by target touched foe casts 60% slower and fails. If this hex lasts its full duration, target foe becomes Dazed for 1...2...3 seconds. This would basically force the target to make a decision: cast a spell (low energy, quick cast time) which will fail, but remove SoS as soon as possible, or cast no spells (getting maximum negative effect from the hex), kite & use defensive non-spell skills & wait out the hex & deal with Dazed for a few seconds. So basically this would be similarly effective to the orginal SoS, but not a 90% guaranteed lock down. And Hex Breaker and pre-Veil would still own this, as they always have. - insidious420 19:04, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Why not just make it target foe is dazed 1...2...3 seconds when the hex ends? That way a 10 energy elite with 25 recharge that also disables your skills isn't completely owned by casting a 5 energy 2 second recharge Reversal of Fortune. 02:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Patient Spirit. Makes updated suggestion useless/pointless-- 21:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Yet it would still make SoS less useless/pointless than it currently is. Besides, my above suggestion was simply just that. SoS is useless, has been for months, & needs a buff considering the next closest sin elite, MoI, is arguably more effective than SoS ever was at accomplishing roughly the same end result. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 22:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::SoS does need some form of function change or something...Perhaps tacking on some Anti-Shout aspect.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'''Needs more Paragon]] 13:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) For 0...3...6 seconde , target cant move. sounds more usefull to me with a 10 energy 1 1/2 and 20 recharge . oh wait i see a new shadow prison/.. nvm --BioSpark 17:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) What about keeping it's disabling skills effect, and just upping the duration to 0...6 seconds. Add a 50% chance to failure clause to it too. -- 16:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC)